poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Robin
]] '''Christopher Robin' is one of Winnie the Pooh's best friends (the other one being Piglet) and owner in the Pooh series and a good friend to all of the creatures within the Hundred Acre Woods. He is named after Christopher Robin Milne, the son of Pooh creator A.A. Milne. Christopher Robin is an imaginative and adventurous young boy who is also a very loyal friend. He was a key part of the classic Pooh storybooks and also featured in many stories and films of the Pooh television series and movies. In Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, Christopher Robin revealed that he had started attending school and so he wouldn't be able to see Pooh and the others as often, though he promised to visit them wherever he could. Christopher Robin is almost always referred to by the full name of "Christopher Robin," though on rare occasions, the characters have been known to call him simply "Christopher." Many of the stories in the Pooh series open in Christopher Robin's Room and some even take place primarily in it. Appearance Christopher Robin has brown hair. He wears a yellow shirt with a white collar, blue pants, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. He occasionally wears a light blue shirt with dark blue pants and a pair of red shoes. Origins Christopher Robin is based off of Christopher Robin Milne, A.A. Milne's son. In England, UK, Christopher Robin and his family lived in a house. He had his room filled with stuffed animals (especially his bear named Winnie the Pooh). While Christopher Robin reading a storybook, he notices it was a magical book. Christopher Robin is very happy as he jump through the pages of the storybook and magically transported to a magical world called Hundred Acre Wood. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1995) Christopher Robin is absent from several episodes of this series, but does appear on a semi-regular basis, as well as his mother. The Book of Pooh ]]Christopher Robin is only rarely seen in this series and when he does appear, is shown only from the neck down. To date, this is the only live-action performance of Christopher Robin. His mother can also be heard speaking from time-to-time in this series. She can be seen in the ''Stories from the Heart DVD and VHS release, but again, only from the neck down. My Friends Tigger & Pooh as seen in My Friends Tigger & Pooh.]] Christopher Robin's role is filled largely by his younger best friend, Darby, a bright, feisty and imaginative young red-headed girl who is now taking care of Pooh, Tigger and the gang in the Hundred Acre Wood while her older best friend is gone off to college. However, Christopher Robin did appear in two episodes of the series. Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) Christopher Robin wrote a note saying "Be Back Soon" with "Back Soon" misspelled as "Backson." Later he returns and explains to his friends that he was at school and not kidnapped by a Backson. Christopher Robin (2018 film) Christopher Robin said goodbye to his friends because he had to go to boarding school, which he was later expelled from for not being on task in class. When he grew up he got married, had a girl named Madeline, and was drafted in World War II. He worked for a luggage company whose boss asked him to work that weekend even though his family was going to Sussex. He was reunited with Winnie the Pooh who needed his help to find his friends. He hopped on a train to Sussex where he looked for his old friends in the Hundred Acre Wood, which was supposedly invaded by Heffalumps. He tells Winnie the Pooh that Heffalumps are not real. He discovers that his old friends were in a log and that the Heffalump noises were actually an old weather vane. He battles an imaginary Heffalump and his friends emerge from the log. He stumbles upon his family’s country home. His wife wants an explanation but he goes back to London. He goes to his company’s meeting and discovers that his papers are missing. A woman tells him that there is an issue concerning him outside the meeting. He leaves the meeting to find Madeline who came to London with his old friends to give him his papers. As he is driving a car with his wife his old friends appear on the car window. His wife is confused but he says that he will explain the situation later. His old friends hop in the car and say hi to his wife, who is surprised that they can talk and is scared of their ability to do so. Soon he finds Madeline who loses all of his papers but one. He discovers that he only needed the one she saved. So he goes to the meeting and suggests that they make their luggage cheaper so the working middle class could afford to go on more holidays. He also calls his boss a Woozle because he lied about what he was doing that weekend and made all of his employees do his work for him. Finally, he and his family go to Sussex to visit his old friends. He and Winnie the Pooh talk in private. Kingdom Hearts Christopher Robin is completely absent from the Kingdom Hearts series. Instead, Sora seems to fill his role as a loyal human friend for Pooh, though, like Christopher Robin, Sora has other responsibilities that prevent him from paying more than brief visits to Pooh. Pooh tries to find a way to keep Sora from leaving the Wood, but Sora helps him to see that he will always have a place in his heart. Cast *Paul Tiesler - The Book of Pooh *Brady Bluhm - Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin', A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' *Tim Hoskins - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Frankie J. Galasso (Singing Voice) *Tom Wheatley and Kath Soucie -'' Piglet's Big Movie'' *Edan Gross - Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *Tom Attenborough - The Tigger Movie *William Green and Jeff Bennett - Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (Speaking and singing voice) *Jack Boulter - Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) *Struan Erlenborn - ''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' *Ewan McGregor - Christopher Robin (Adult) *Orton O'Brien - Christopher Robin (young) International ."]] * In Arabic, Christopher Robin is named '''كريم أمين '''or '''Karim Amin '''in English letters, his first voice actor was '''Moawad Ismaiel '''when he was young, when he grew up, '''Ahmed Al Lozi '''took the voice of him only in The Tigger Movie, then he was played by '''Karim Gamil. Family *In Flanders, Christopher Robin is named Janneman Robinson. Gallery Places in the Heart 01 - Christopher Robin Begins the Song.jpg Christopher Robin.jpg Christopher Robin, Piglet, and Pooh Jumping.jpg Christopher Robin - Writing a Letter.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 83483893939393.jpg Christopher Robin Fell Out Of The Couch.jpg Pooh Piglet Tigger And Christopher Robin Are Sleeping On The Couch.jpg Vinni-pukh-color-01.jpg Vlcsnap-00128.png 1311670426 01-pooh-oughta-be-in-pictures02884611-52-03.jpg 920303040.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin.jpg Disney-Men Christopher-Robin-and-Winnie-the-Pooh.jpg 21226.jpg Thanksgiving.jpg Pga07.jpg IMG 3793-1-.jpg CR.png|Christopher Robin in a suit from "Grown, But Not Forgotten" CR 2.png|Wearing his suit with his original hairstyle. Maxresdefault.jpg Christopher-Robin's_movie-appearance-with-Pooh.jpg Christopher Robin and Pooh Bear Bench.jpg Christopher Robin 2829184292921.png Christopher Robin 2018 2829292020.jpg Tumblr p7hutpusth1w1t2ixo1 540.png Christopher Robin Art.jpeg Christopher Robin Art 2.jpeg Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-The-New-A134295250.jpg Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Poohs-Hef173332078.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Book characters Category:Original characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh Category:Winnie The Pooh Toddler PC Category:Kids Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Category:Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Category:Pooh's Heffalump Movie Category:Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You Category:Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Category:A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving Category:Stubs Category:Relatives Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Welcome to Pooh Corner Category:Adults